CORE B PROJECT SUMMARY The Core B (Animal Model Core) for the MCW P01 program project grant, entitled ?Renal Mechanisms in Blood Pressure Control?, will support program project investigators with comprehensive management of several novel genetically engineered rat models. The need for Core B is apparent considering current heavy use of rat models and the numbers of animals proposed. Throughout the history of the PPG, Core B has provided a centralized approach to managing rat models to achieve the proposed studies. The overall goal of Core B is to assist program project investigators with the development, management, genotyping, distribution, and molecular characterization of the models. Multiple approaches will be available to develop new models as needed by the Project investigators. Core B will serve as an invaluable resource for the project investigators to define the novel mechanisms that lead to the control of blood pressure and kidney diseases. Core staff will also assist in experimental design and training of the laboratory staff, and participate in data collection, analysis, and preparation for publication.